


She Watches Her (#197 Hover)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikkie's been hovering around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Watches Her (#197 Hover)

They'd hovered around each other since the boss dragged her in.

"She's gonna do some math for us."

The guys had looked at her like a traitor. Nikki had just looked.

Later she saw the other one at work, cocky as his brother, throwing out orders the guys jumped to follow. She drifted into the shadows. Nikki followed and watched her work, quiet and sure, until she noticed Nikki watching and her fingers stumbled on the keys.

Later at the bar as the boys toasted a job well done Nikki brought her a drink.

"Stop hovering."

"You don't want me to."


End file.
